Obsesión
by paolamendoza
Summary: "Usted sabe, hay una línea divisoria muy fina entre la inspiración y la obsesión y a veces es muy difícil decidir de qué lado estamos realmente". Barnes Wallis.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICOOOOSSSS! QUIERO QUE LEAN ESTO POR FAVOOOR! MIREN, SÉ QUE HE ESTADO AUSENTE, QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO MIS DOS HISTORIAS PENDIENTES, LO SÉ Y ME DISCULPO POR ELLO, ESPERO EN SERIO NO DEMORAR MÁS.**

**ESTO QUE LES DEJO A CONTINUACIÓN ES EL PRÓLOGO DE MI NOVELA! ¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE LA VOY A PUBLICAR! :D PEROOOOOO REQUIERO DE HACERME CONOCER A TRAVÉS DE MEDIOS DE COMUNICACIÓN ENTONCES USARÉ LA TÉCNICA DE E.L. JAMES QUE SE HIZO FAMOSA POR FANFIC JAJAJA, OBVIAMENTE LE CAMBIÉ NOMBRES, NO LA VOY A PONER TODA, A LO MUCHO UNOS SEIS CAPÍTULOS PARA QUE MAS O MENOS SE VAYAN DANDO UNA IDEA DE LO QUE TRATARÁ Y SI LES GUSTA LES PIDO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW, ENTRE MÁS RECONOCIMIENTO TENGA ME BENEFICIA MÁS! Y BUENO, PARA EMPEZAR SE PUBLICARÁ EN TODO MONTERREY PERO SI POR EJEMPLO, ALGUNOS DE UDS QUE VIVEN EN OTRA PARTE DE LA REPÚBLICA MEXICANA QUIEREN COMPRARLA YO LES DARÉ LAS FECHAS APROXIMADAS DE CUÁNDO SALE Y EN LAS LIBRERÍAS QUE PUEDEN IR A PEDIRLA PARA QUE ACÁ LES AVISEN A LA EDITORIAL Y SE LAS MANDAN! EN SERIO, ESTO NO ES TAN FÁCIL COMO CREÍA PERO GRACIAS A DIOS MI MAMÁ DECIDIÓ APOYARME Y SE ME ABRIERON LAS PUERTAS PARA HACERLO!**

**TONTAMENTE, AHORITA EL MONSTRUO DE LA INSEGURIDAD ME DICE A DIARIO QUE NO SOY TAN BUENA, QUE NO ME ILUSIONE Y QUE NO LOGRARÉ VENDERLA Y NADIE LA LEERÁ Y ES, PRECISAMENTE PARA GANARLE LA BATALLA A ESE MONSTRUO QUE ESTOY EN EL PROCESO Y NO HE RENUNCIADO! EN SERIO NECESITO MUCHO APOYO CHICOS, SI UDS PUEDEN PROMOCIONARME, PROMOCIONAR MI FANFIC, MIS HISTORIAS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHÍSIMO! SI ALGUIEN TIENE MANERA DE PROMOCIONAR LA NOVELA A TRAVÉS DE ALGÚN MEDIO DE COMUNICACIÓN HÁGAMELO SABER, SI ECONÓMICAMENTE ALGUIEN CUENTA CON LOS MEDIOS DE PATROCINARME Y AYUDARME TMB SE LO AGRADEZCO XD JAJAJAJAJA CRÉANME QUE CUALQUIER CLASE DE AYUDA ES BIENVENIDA PERO SOBRE TODO SEAN SINCEROS, DÍGANME QUÉ PIENSAN AL LEER EL PRÓLOGO, QUÉ CREEN QUE FALTA, ERRORES Y COSAS ASÍ, DIGO AÚN TENGO LA NOVELA EN REVISIÓN Y DEMÁS Y SI LOS DEJÓ GANCHADOS, TODO QUIERO SABERLO!**

**DE ANTEMANO, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! :D DE NO SER POR UDS, MIS LECTORES, QUE DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO ME HAN HECHO VER QUE "SOY BUENA", ESTO NO HABRÍA DEJADO DE SER UNA SIMPLE ILUSIÓN!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

El sonido del metal chocando contra el piso me despertó de inmediato. Somnoliento, me incorporé en la cama, aún sin abrir los ojos. Tras algunas maldiciones proferidas en francés que soltó mi madre, escuché unas fuertes pisadas de alguien corriendo en la planta baja de la casa. Se había llegado el día que, de cierta manera, todos estábamos esperando desde hacía varios años. En especial yo, quien fui el encargado de ver que se cubrieran todos los detalles para aquella gran hazaña.

Aún perezoso, estiré los brazos, escapándoseme un bostezo, y los huesos del cuello y espalda tronaron haciéndome sentir relajado. Los últimos meses había vivido sometido a mucho estrés y presión que causaron algunas tensiones en mi cuerpo no dejándome descansar debidamente. Me tallé los ojos y miré el reloj, eran las siete con cuarto. Aún podía darme el lujo de seguir durmiendo un rato si quería pero ya el sueño se me había quitado. Volví a estirarme y enseguida se abrió la puerta.

– Matt levántate, es hora de que vayas a ayudar abajo.- dijo mi padre, abriendo las cortinas color vino de un jalón. La resplandeciente luz del día iluminó todo el cuarto dejándome ciego unos segundos.

– ¿Ayudar?- pregunté, con la voz aún ronca y me senté sobre la cama.

– Es todo un caos, tu madre tiene los nervios de punta.- murmuró él y sonreí.- Se ha llegado el gran día, hijo mío.- asentí simplemente mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- era la misma pregunta que durante algún tiempo me venía haciendo a diario pero aún no tenía una respuesta definida.

– Nervioso, supongo.- me encogí de hombros no sabiendo qué más decir.

– No te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien hoy.

– Eso díselo a mamá.- reí al imaginarla corriendo de un lado a otro, queriendo controlar todo al mismo tiempo; con su cabello enredado en tubos de plástico, y una base de maquillaje mal puesta.

Volví a quedarme solo. Cogí mi celular del buró y vi que tenía una llamada perdida pero el aparato casi no tenía batería. Me levanté y lo dejé cargando sobre el escritorio. En ese instante se escuchó otro golpe seguido de un grito por mi madre. Bajé a toda prisa a la cocina.

– ¡Pero qué bruta eres, Graciela!- chilló con sus ojos verdes casi saliendo de las cuencas y el rostro colorado. Una olla con manzanas se hallaba a su lado y tenía el pie izquierdo enrojecido.

– Lo siento, señora, ha sido un accidente.- se disculpó la criada, una mujer rubia, que no pasaba de los cuarenta, con la cabeza agachada. Durante muchos años se encargaba de hacer la comida y el quehacer de la casa, aunque sus manos eran torpes y se distraía muy fácilmente; sin embargo, había resultado ser la única mujer honesta que no había salido huyendo con joyas o dinero robado a los dos días de estar trabajando ahí.

– Ya, ya.- replicó mi madre.- Dame una bolsa con hielo para bajar la inflamación y sigue con tus deberes.

– Sí, señora.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer, Dios mío?- sonreí al verla tan nerviosa, como era típico de ella cuando se trataba de eventos importantes.

– Buenos días.- dije, pasando a servirme una taza de café.

– ¿Y tú qué te crees, jovencito? ¿Por qué no estás listo aún?- replicó dando un respingo al verme entrar. Y sin darme oportunidad de responder, siguió hablando.- Oh Matt, ¡gracias al cielo! Necesito que vayas a recoger las flores. Sé que aún te faltan muchas cosas por hacer y lamento tener que dejarte esto a ti en última hora.- Graciela le dio en un pañuelo cuatro hielos y la ayudó a sentarse en una silla del ante comedor que teníamos.

– ¿Cuáles flores?- pregunté, parándome frente a ella.

– Verás, el florista me llamó temprano diciéndome…- comenzó a contarme pero me distraje mirando una foto que habían colgado en la sala, en donde aparecía _ella_ sonriendo, con su precioso vestido de novia, el sol de frente y la mirada perdida en algo más. Jamás había conocido a una mujer tan bella, que transmitiera mucho a través de una simple sonrisa. A mi parecer era un ángel y su sola presencia iluminaba cada rincón de mi triste y oscura vida. Me bastaba con pasar un segundo a su lado para cargarme de energía y optimismo que duraran por más de una semana.

Había conocido a Kari el último año de la carrera, ella estudiaba Literatura y yo Historia del arte en la Universidad de Washington-Tacoma. Fue una tarde de otoño en la que cayó una tormenta de sorpresa en medio de un partido de fútbol americano. Ella caminaba, toda empapada, alrededor del campus, en busca de un taxi. Para entonces su cabello castaño apenas y rozaba sus hombros y llevaba un vestido blanco que se transparentaba por el agua mostrando su ropa interior oscura.

– ¿Necesitas que te lleve?- le pregunté, manejando despacio al lado de la banqueta. Ella me miró y sonrió. Fue en ese momento que supe que quería conocerla. Las ganas de saber todo sobre su vida me apresaron de una manera que nunca me había sucedido.

– Sí, por favor.- respondió con su grácil tono de voz y enseguida le abrí la puerta de pasajero y entró a mi coche.- Me llamo Hikari.

– Matt.- respondí sonriendo.

Ese día me invitó un café en su pequeño departamento como forma de agradecimiento. Me platicó algunas cosas sobre su vida, aunque reservó muchos detalles, evidentemente al ser yo un desconocido. Adoraba la literatura clásica y su más grande sueño era que algún día uno de sus libros llegase a ser tan popular que lo llevaran a la pantalla grande.

Desde entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos, frecuentándonos a menudo y ahora… ahora se hallaba cumpliendo otro de sus sueños al verse vestida de blanco, caminando por un altar para firmar un pacto de amor verdadero y yo, afortunadamente, estaría ahí para poder ser partícipe de su felicidad.

– Matt, Matt, ¿me estás escuchando?- la voz de mi madre me sacó de los recuerdos y, dándole un último sorbo a mi café, voltee a verla.- Hijo, te necesito aquí ahora.

– Lo sé, mamá. Iré a darme un baño y luego paso por las flores.

– Gracias, tesoro. Y por el amor de Dios, cuando duermas ponte una camisa, intimidas mucho a Graciela así.- ambos volteamos a ver a la rubia, quien se hallaba preparando masa para hacer hot cakes. El rostro de la mujer se puso como tomate y sus ojos brillaron al verme.

– Me parece que así se ve muy bien, joven Ishida.- farfulló nerviosamente.

– ¡Graciela!- mi madre soltó un bufido en exasperación y yo sonreí. Le di un beso en la sien y volví arriba para alistarme.

Terminé de ducharme, me vestí como hacía para andar en un día normal y tomé mi celular y las llaves del coche que estaban sobre el escritorio.

Manejé hasta el centro, que no estaba lejos, a la florería que durante casi todo ese mes había visitado a diario en búsqueda de las flores perfectas para los adornos de mesa. El señor Tony, que era encargado, me atendió con su característica amabilidad y me entregó los jazmines envueltos en periódico. Antes de volver llamé al número perdido que tenía en la mañana.

– ¿Hola?- escuché su dulce voz, algo alterada, al otro lado de la línea.

– Kari, preciosa, ¿cómo estás?

– ¡Oh, Matt! ¡Esto es una locura!- sonreí, imaginándola caminar alrededor de su cama, estirándose el cabello, probablemente fumando un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse o bebiendo su quinta taza de té.- ¿Estás nervioso? ¿Estás seguro? Porque yo lo estoy, pero, ¿qué pasará luego? ¿Me acompañarás a la gira de mi próximo libro, verdad? ¡Por Dios, estoy hablando demasiado!

– Hey, cariño, tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Todo irá bien, estoy seguro que serás la novia más hermosa que jamás se haya visto.

– Eso dices porque me quieres.- respondió soltando una risita nerviosa. Entré a mi coche y me dirigí de nuevo a casa.

– Lo digo en serio. Relájate y come algo, no quiero que vayas a desmayarte en medio de la ceremonia, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió y a mí se me escapó un suspiro.- Te quiero, Kari. Muero de ganas por verte y abrazarte con mucha fuerza.

– Y yo te adoro.- dijo simplemente y colgó la llamada.

Durante el resto del día me la pasé revisando cosas que mamá creía se le habían olvidado. Siempre hallaba algo de entretenido al ver a las mujeres crear dilemas y drama en las fiestas, especialmente cuando no se trataba de ellas. Al ser diseñadora de interiores, mi madre era una persona sumamente perfeccionista y no estaba tranquila hasta no ver las cosas tal y como las quería. De niño fue muy estricta conmigo, pero se dio por vencida cuando llegué a la adolescencia y no seguí acatándome a todas sus reglas y normas. Era una mujer social que disfrutaba participar en obras de caridad, visitar orfanatos, asilos, asistir a reuniones sociales y eventos de gran importancia. A mí ese mundo me parecía vacío y sin chiste y siempre procuraba evitar ir con ella o fingía alguna enfermedad. Al cumplir los quince años, una noche mientras cenábamos, hablé con ella y con papá y les pedí que no me arrastraran más con ellos. Me gustaba estar solo, salir a caminar por los parques, disfrutar de la tranquilidad al quedarme acostado viendo televisión o alguna película. El bullicio siempre me alteraba los nervios y terminaba con jaquecas.

* * *

Aquél era un precioso día de otoño. El clima estaba bastante fresco pero seco. Los árboles nos deleitaban con sus tonos ocres y dorados creando una atmósfera muy romántica en el ambiente. En ese momento me puse a pensar en el universo y cómo de alguna manera conspiró a favor de Kari, otorgándole así el preciado regalo para que disfrutara del gran evento sin ningún tipo de complicación o disgusto.

Pasaban de las 5:00pm cuando entramos a la iglesia. Ya mucha de mi familia se hallaba ahí, sentada en las bancas, esperando a que la ceremonia diera inicio. Yo fui al frente en donde vi a Izzy, mi mejor amigo, sentado moviendo su pie en círculos, evidentemente muy nervioso.

– Hey.- lo saludé, sentándome a su lado.- ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, un poco ansioso y ¿tú?

– Estoy bien.

– ¿Seguro?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y sonreí. En ese momento todos entraron y se pusieron de pie. Se anunció con música que la novia había llegado. Me paré de frente a la entrada y la vi.

Resplandecía con luz propia. Jamás, en los tres años que tenía de conocerla, la había visto más hermosa que ahora. Con su cabello recogido en una cebolla en la que llevaba un broche azul, que mi abuela le obsequió para ese día, y de ahí caía el fino velo sobre su rostro. El vestido encajaba perfectamente en su silueta resaltando las hermosas curvas de su cuerpo. En su mirada se reflejaba el brillo de dicha al ver uno de sus anhelos cumplirse, tal y como siempre lo imaginó. Llegó al altar en donde la vi, a una corta distancia; era sin duda alguna un precioso ángel enviado a la tierra con la misión de alegrar la vida de muchos.

– Queridos hermanos presentes…- comenzó a hablar el sacerdote.- Sean todos bienvenidos a ser testigos en esta tarde a la unión de Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami…

– Matt, ¿estás seguro que no quieres robártela?- murmuró Izzy a mi lado. Yo tenía los ojos clavados en Kari, seguía hechizado con su belleza. Negué con la cabeza sin voltear a verlo.- Has estado enamorado de ella todo este tiempo.

– Es muy tarde ya.- dije simplemente. Una apesadumbrada tristeza intentó emanar de los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo durante días. Tuve que armarme de valor y tragármelos todos de nuevo para no echar a perder el momento.

Desde la primera vez que presenté a Kari con mi hermano sus ojos lo miraron de una manera especial y supe que nunca podría verme a mí así. Nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos, podría decir que yo era el mejor para ella, y me fui ganando su confianza pero TK se ganó su amor y eso era algo con lo que no podría competir nunca. Callé lo que sentía por miedo a que fuera a alejarse y preferí poder tenerla cerca, pasar tiempo a su lado, aunque por dentro me mataba el que no supiera lo que yo sería capaz de hacer, de darle, si tan sólo me correspondiera.

Y ahora, siendo Dios testigo, de pie frente al altar de una iglesia, miraba a la mujer que amaba entregar su vida a otro hombre mientras mi corazón, mis sueños e ilusiones se hacían añicos en mi interior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo...**

Tenía en mi posesión seis peones y un caballo negro. Era su turno para mover y ésta se veía fácil. Miré las piezas que me quedaban, sabía la manera en que le ganaría, pues siempre había sido buena en el ajedrez, pero no quería derrotarlo por sexta vez o destrozaría su ego. Él movió un peón, dejándome el paso libre y, sin resistirme, moví mi dama enfrente de su rey.

– Jaque mate.- dije, orgullosa de mi partida y él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– ¿Qué?

– Te gané.- me reí, divertida ante su reacción mientras él escrutaba el tablero como pidiéndole una explicación.

– Señora Takaishi es usted una excelente oponente.- dijo sonriendo. Me incliné para acercarme y lo besé. Él se movió, aventando el tablero y las piezas y se recostó sobre mí sin dejar de besarme. Nos hallábamos en la sala, jugando sobre la alfombra en lugar de usar la mesa.

Era domingo por la tarde, nuestro día favorito debo decir. Ya que teníamos la costumbre de hacer nada productivo. Comúnmente nos levantábamos después de mediodía, pasando mucho tiempo en la cama al despertar, viendo alguna película vieja que hubiese en la televisión. Desayunábamos pastel o cualquier cosa que fuera sencilla de hacer y luego nos entreteníamos con el cine francés, que ambos amábamos, o cada uno leyendo, jugando videojuegos o ajedrez.

Yo andaba por la casa en pijama, o, como ésta vez, con una camisa de él y ropa interior. Era una especie de ritual que desde siempre hacíamos.

– TK…- dije, separándome un poco, pero sus labios no se despegaban de mi boca.- TK me estás haciendo cosquillas.- lo empujé un poco y él, con su mano metida bajo la camisa, empezó a acariciar mi cintura, justo donde sabía que se hallaba mi punto débil. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras, con su otra mano, se apresuró a tomar las mías.- ¡No lo hagas!- dije, estallando en carcajadas.

– Oh, sí…- fui víctima de uno de sus horribles ataques de cosquillas. Me moví, siendo presa de la risa, pero el peso de su cuerpo era mayor y no me dejaba quitarme.

– ¡Por favor, basta!- supliqué entre risas, pero él claramente lo estaba disfrutando. Finalmente y a como pude hice que me soltara y lo tomé del rostro besándolo de nuevo y mordí su labio inferior.

– ¡Hey!- se quejó al sentir el dolor y sonreí. Se quitó sentándose a un lado mío.

– Lo siento, pero tenía que hacer algo.- respondí, sentándome también. Me dirigió una mirada hostil y le sonreí. En ese momento algo llamó mi atención.- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunté, acariciando su espalda, justo donde tenía varios arañazos que estaban rojos y con sangre seca.- ¿Te duele?

– No, creo que fue la forma en que disfrutaste del sexo anoche.- respondió riendo y sentí mis mejillas arder. Me acomodé de rodillas y empecé a masajear sus hombros. Él de inmediato se enderezó y escuché su cuello tronar.

Mis manos eran muy pequeñas y no sabía dar masajes. Pero con él hacía lo que podía. Acaricié sus hombros y fui bajando poco a poco por toda su espalda, dándole besos en donde veía su piel más roja. Acaricié su abdomen y me recargué sobre su hombro izquierdo en donde podía escucharlo respirar.

– Te amo mucho.- murmuré soltando un largo suspiro y él se volteó.

– Ahora me toca a mí.

Me moví para sentarme frente a él. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y, dado que le estaba dando la espalda, desabotonó la camisa sin ver mientras me besaba el cuello y las mejillas. Arrojó la prenda a un lado y me abrazó, dándome un beso en la nuca. Pegué mis brazos a los suyos y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

– Tienes las manos frías.- dijo, haciéndome sonreír.

Hizo mi cabello a un lado y empezó a masajearme los hombros. Aquél movimiento se sentía delicioso. Dejé que mi cuerpo gozara de sus caricias, sentía cada uno de sus dedos recorrer mi piel. Sus manos eran grandes y cálidas y con sus pulgares apretó dos nervios en los que sentí una especie de placer y contuve la respiración.

– ¿Te he dicho que eres perfectamente hermosa?- inquirió casi en un susurro y yo asentí.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y moví mi cabeza a un lado, él aprovechó esto para besarme el cuello. Sus manos bajaron por mi cintura, recorriéndola despacio, mientras sus labios iban del cuello a mi hombro y a la espalda. Empecé a sentir mucho calor y cuando acarició mis piernas me aventé sobre él, cayendo los dos sobre la alfombra y lo besé desesperadamente. Él se giró, tomando la posición que tenía antes sobre mí.

Toqué su pecho trazando cada línea de él con mis dedos, y bajando lentamente hasta su vientre pero luego regresaba. Estaba torturándolo de placer y para entonces ya mi cadera se movía levemente. Quería sentirlo cuanto antes pero al mismo tiempo estaba disfrutando del delicioso masaje que sus manos le daban a mis senos.

Bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello, después por mi pecho y observó mi cuerpo unos momentos y despacio pasó su mano alrededor de mi abdomen.

– Eres preciosa.- susurró cerca de mi oído y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo.

Presioné con fuerza su boca contra la mía y mordí su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir. Metí una de mis manos dentro de su ropa interior. Acaricié lentamente su miembro, recorriéndolo con mis dedos hasta llegar a la punta en la que empecé a trazar círculos y él volvió a gemir entrecortándose su respiración.

Bajó su mano derecha por mi vientre hasta llegar a la parte baja y acariciando despacio, empezó a masajear hasta hallar mi clítoris con el que jugueteó. Gemí ante su inesperado tacto y lo dejé que siguiera mientras devoraba mi cuello. Ambos jugueteábamos haciendo que la pasión y el calor incrementaran. Empecé a sentir la sensación de placer que venía antes de alcanzar el orgasmo y mi cuerpo se movía en un vaivén desesperado por ser penetrado.

Justo cuando sentí mis pies entumecerse y casi alcanzar el clímax él se detuvo y quitó su mano.

– No…- susurré con la voz ronca y él levantó el rostro para besarme. Quería pedirle que siguiera pero no podía articular palabras.

Se separó y lo vi moverse a un lado, de inmediato pensé que se iría pero abrió un paquete que había dejado sobre el piso y extrajo un condón.

– Odio estas cosas.- murmuró y sonreí ante la divertida imagen que me regalaba. En un arranque desesperado por querer ponérselo rápido, lo rompió.- ¡Mierda!

– No importa, ven acá…- lo atraje hacia mí besándolo y él me agarró de la cintura. Al instante lo sentí penetrarme.

TK siempre había sido muy dulce. Afirmaba que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de sorpresas y en cada ocasión descubría algo nuevo en mí. Me acariciaba, moviéndose a un ritmo en donde podía sentirlo entrar y salir por completo y sus labios se encargaban de besar los míos sin querer dejar de devorarlos.

Por alguna razón recordé la primera vez que lo vi, cuando estuve a punto de perder la virginidad con él en un hospital, la cantidad de veces que estuvo ahí para ayudarme, para sanar mis heridas físicas y emocionales… ese hombre que en cuestión de días, o quizá semanas, había logrado hacerme sentir lo que muchos intentaron por años, estaba ahora haciéndome el amor de una manera tan especial que sin duda nunca olvidaría.

Él me hacía sentir mujer, devolvió en mí la fe y esperanza que perdí al creer que no hallaría el amor y su presencia opacaba cualquier tristeza o dolor que quisiera torturarme.

Me entregué a él con ganas, sintiendo cada vez más y más placer, si es que eso era posible. Empezó a moverse más rápido y sin darme cuenta rasguñé su espalda de nuevo y él gimió. Bajó sus labios por mi mejilla, besando mi oído en donde susurró un "te amo" y luego hasta mi cuello. Yo no podía decir nada y me estaba costando respirar. Subí mis manos hasta su cabello y tomé su rostro para verlo. Apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron ambos sonreímos y lo besé.

Siguió moviéndose a prisa y sentí un hormigueo en el cuerpo. Tuve que separarme para agarrar aire con la boca y en ese momento, en el que ambos alcanzamos el clímax de la relación, en donde colapsamos al sentir un maravilloso orgasmo, fue como si me hubiera conectado con él y nos hubiéramos vuelto uno solo.

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente y estábamos sudando. Él besó mi frente y después se bajó para recostarse sobre mi pecho. Nuestros cuerpos aún temblaban y lo abracé acariciando su cabello y su espalda.

– Te amo.- murmuró en voz baja.

– Yo te amo más.

Descansamos así un buen rato, sintiendo la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos y escuchando la respiración del otro. Tenía trabajo que hacer y aquella escena me había cargado de inspiración pero no quería moverme e interrumpir la magia del momento. Fue entonces que el timbre sonó y después se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta principal.

– ¿Esperabas a alguien?- me preguntó levantándose de inmediato.

– No.- respondí, con la voz aún ronca, sintiéndome cansada y somnolienta. Volvimos a vestirnos y aproveché para ir al baño. Escuché a TK hablar con alguien pero no reconocí la voz de la otra persona. Fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso con agua.

– ¿Llegué en mal momento, bonita?- inquirió Matt sonriendo al verme. Sentí mi rostro arder de vergüenza, pues sólo llevaba puesta la camisa mal abotonada de su hermano y mi ropa interior. Él dejó una caja de pizza sobre la barra y una bolsa con latas de cerveza. TK me miraba sin aguantar la risa.

– No, para nada.- dije y me acerqué a saludarlo.

– Es día de partido y dije, ¿por qué no ir a verlo con mi hermanito?- le dio una palmada a TK en la espalda y ambos sonrieron.

– Pues adelante, estás en tu casa.- respondí, aunque me sentí un poco enfadada. Ese día era para estar con mi esposo solamente y aunque adoraba a Matt, no podría disfrutarlo igual.- Voy a darme un baño.

Dejé el vaso sobre el fregadero y, al pasar a un lado de TK, le di un pequeño beso en los labios y subí a mi habitación. Escuché que ellos encendieron la televisión y enseguida la voz de un comentarista dando detalles del juego.

Me vestí con mi pijama rosa de franela y un suéter de algodón gris que me quedaba holgado. Saqué la laptop que había dejado en el maletín a un lado de la cama y me senté a escribir. Apenas abrí el documento mis dedos teclearon cada una de las ideas conforme iban mostrándose en mi cabeza. Agradecí que TK estuviera ocupado pues logré avanzar un capítulo y medio en una hora, aunque claro, después me daría el tiempo de corregirlo y agregar detalles.

Bajé cuando ya se había ocultado el sol. El partido había terminado y ambos se hallaban sentados mirando una película de suspenso. La sala estaba a oscuras excepto por el resplandor de la televisión. Me senté a un lado de TK, subiendo los pies al sillón y recargándome sobre su pecho, él movió su brazo derecho para abrazarme. Matt estaba sentado en otro sofá.

– ¿Tienes hambre, mi cielo?- preguntó mi esposo moviéndose para alcanzarme una rebanada de pizza.

– ¿De qué trata la película?- pregunté, en medio de una escena que parecía interesante, sólo para fastidiar.

– Ah pues…- Matt estuvo a punto de responder pero sus ojos azules no se despegaban de la pantalla y abrió la boca impresionado. En ese momento apareció un asesino apuñalando a una joven que gritaba pidiendo ayuda.- ¡La mató!- exclamó emocionado y yo me reí.

Adoraba estar entre hombres. Ellos eran sencillos y divertidos y no me sentía juzgada o criticada a su lado. Al crecer siendo hija única, me vi sometida a acompañar a mi madre, a las actividades sociales: salía a tomar el té con sus amigas en el club de mayor prestigio de la ciudad, donde tanto ella como mi padre pasaban los fines de semana, acudiendo y participando en campeonatos de golf. Con muchas señoras a mi alrededor diciéndome cómo debía vestir, portarme, hablar, cuáles eran los modales de una señorita, en fin. Quedé harta de ese mundo. Yo era más sencilla y liberal, me gustaba hacer cosas diferentes, frecuentaba los barrios bajos para visitar huérfanos, adoraba a los niños. Tenía una obsesión por visitar museos, la pintura y el desarrollo artístico me gustaban mucho, aunque aquello no se comparaba con mi amor por la literatura.

Las horas se me pasaban inadvertidas encerrada en la biblioteca, reviviendo las inmortales historias de amor que, aunque conocía demasiado bien, no dejaban de sacarme lágrimas al leerlas de nuevo.

TK se movió, levantándose del sillón y estirándose.

– Voy a darme un baño.- dijo y, antes de desaparecer, me dio un beso en la frente.

Matt y yo nos quedamos solos, ambos viendo a la televisión que transmitía comerciales, aunque yo estaba más entretenida creando un escenario para darle fin a mi historia.

– ¿Cómo va tu libro?- preguntó él sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– Bien, aún me faltan algunos detalles, pero espero terminarlos para antes de que TK se vaya.- él asintió y sus ojos me escrutaron con curiosidad.

– ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?- me encogí de hombros escapándoseme un profundo suspiro. Lo cierto era que durante toda esa semana había bloqueado el asunto para no perder la concentración.

– Pues, lo voy a extrañar mucho.- respondí simplemente, intentando poner una sonrisa. Él se movió, sentándose a mi lado.

– El tiempo se irá rápido, ya verás.- dijo, tomando una de mis manos y apretándola entre la suya.- Y hay muchos medios de comunicación, estoy seguro que no sentirás su ausencia.

– Supongo.- dije, queriendo evadir el tema nuevamente.- ¿Y tú cómo estás?- Matt sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se iluminaron.

– Bastante bien. Ésta semana recibí una llamada del Museo de Historia y me han ofrecido dar un taller sobre la historia de la pintura para adultos.

– ¡Wow, felicidades!- respondí abrazándolo.- ¿Y cuándo empiezas?

– En un par de semanas.

– Me da mucho gusto por ti.- él sonrió, con sus mejillas algo enrojecidas.

Matt era mi mejor amigo. El primer muchacho en la universidad que no tuvo otra intención mas que la de conocerme y ayudarme. Me gustaba que era muy transparente; con el paso del tiempo llegué a conocerlo tan bien que me era fácil saber cuando le estaba pasando algo o lo que necesitaba. Su compañía hizo mis días de ermitaña más amenos y, dada su simplicidad, aprendí a ver la vida de otra manera, sin quejas o motivos para sentirme mal.

Después conocí a TK, hecho por el que no podía estar más agradecida con él; sin duda algún era una bendición; el hermano que siempre anhelé tener.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Awwww ayer casi se me escapan lágrimas leyendo sus reviews! Y bueno, les platicaré un poco de cómo estará la situación jaja... se van a imprimir primero 300 ejemplares que se distribuirán en todo Monterrey, Guadalajara y el D.F... como les dije, yo les daré la fecha aproximada de cuándo saldrá a la venta (calculo que a mediados de agosto) y en qué librerías estará y si son de otros estados de la república y desean comprarlo, pueden ir a pedirlo en una de esas librerías, les dicen que se lo encarguen a mi editorial (luego les paso el nombre); viendo que la novela tiene demanda y si logro vender esos ejemplares antes de octubre, que es la Feria del libro aquí en Monterrey donde me darán un stand para firmar autógrafos y a lo mejor una sala para conferencia de prensa (pueden creer eso? Porque YO NO! :D), se manda a imprimir otra tanda de 500 ejemplares que esos sí ya son repartidos en toda la república mexicana y si no me equivoco en USA, de igual forma, si la mayoría logra venderse en menos de seis meses y siguen pidiendo más se siguen imprimiendo y si los quieren de algún país, como en el caso de alguien que me dijo que vive en Uruguay, les paso el nombre de la editorial y todo y van a las librerías de allá y supliquen que les manden esa novela y ya ellos se ponen en contacto con mi editor y conmigo y obviamente me harán muy feliz! Jajajaja... de hecho el precio de la novela estará bastante accesible, haciendo cálculos A LO MUCHO costará unos $70 pesos mexicanos, PERO no puedo ponerle precio ni nada porque eso creo que depende de cada librería... awwwwww yo lo único que les pido es que si me apoyan comprándola la recomienden y que para el día en que llegue a las librerías se agoten los ejemplares! LO SÉ es soñar en grande, pero mi editor me ha dicho que ha sucedido muchísimas veces y sé que sí se puede.**

**Por último y no quiero sonar muy cliché... agradezco a todos, quienes han estado al pendiente de mis historias desde que llegué a fanfic, por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme palabras de ánimo, de hacerme saber que mi imaginación y "talento" los ha conmovido, que lloraron, que rieron, que todo... en serio, no es sencillo crear _magia_ de esa manera, especialmente cuando en la vida real se vive todo lo contrario, pero si lo hice y lo sigo haciendo es por el placer de ver a las personas disfrutar un ratito de las locuras que la señora Inspiración me ayuda a escribir.**

**Luchen por sus sueños, venzan el miedo, no se detengan, no se dejen cegar por la inseguridad, confíen en ustedes mismos, no es sencillo, pero si vale la pena, si la cantidad de felicidad que les causa el pensar en obtener eso que quieren no puede ser medida ni comparada, entonces háganlo! Yo no lo creía hasta que lo hice: El Universo conspira a favor de aquellos que se atreven a luchar por ver sus sueños hechos realidad.**

**PD: Paciencia, ante todo, paciencia.**

**PD2: Ya tengo dos tatuajes más! Jajajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

_27 de febrero de 2010_

Me hallaba atada a una silla de madera. Mis pies amarrados a las patas, mis muñecas esposadas con los brazos en mi espalda, tenía un pañuelo en la boca que me apretaba mucho. Estaba justo en medio de la habitación, de frente a la mesa con las velas aromáticas. No supe cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero ya llevaba un buen rato despierta.

En ese momento me pegó un dolor en el vientre y me arquee un poco. ¡Dios santísimo! ¡Mi bebé!

– _¡Qué nada le pase! ¡No dejes que algo malo le suceda!_- comencé a pedir para mis adentros mientras las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas. El dolor se fue intensificando y temí lo peor.- _Aguanta, mi vida, vamos a salir de esta_.- le hablé desesperadamente a mi hijo aunque no estaba segura si él podía entenderlo. Había visto en algunos documentales a médicos afirmar que cuando una madre le habla a su pequeño éste logra comprender ya que la comunicación que existe entre ellos es muy fuerte.

A pesar de lo débil que me sentía, un coraje en mi interior me mantenía despierta y lúcida. Tenía que ser fuerte por mi bebé. Él no merecía esto, fue una imprudencia de mi parte ponernos en esa situación y lo comprendía, estaba consciente de las consecuencias pero no dejaría que él las pagara.

Rodney estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono. Me había quitado el celular y se lo había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

¿Qué diablos pretendía teniéndome ahí? ¿Qué demonios quería de mí? ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Estaba enfermo. No hallaba otra explicación que justificara sus actos. Y yo tenía mucho miedo. No quería morir, no quería que fuera a violarme, tan sólo quería que me dejara libre. Estaba dispuesta a no denunciarlo y dejarlo escapar.

– _¿Por qué no llega alguien a rescatarme?_- pensé desesperadamente. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo soportaría estar así. Las cuerdas de plástico me ligaban los brazos con el amarre que había hecho.

Mientras él hablaba abajo, pensé en un plan de escape. Si como él decía, lo que quería era que me quedara a su lado y renunciara a mi esposo, podía fingir hacerlo, pero tenía que tranquilizarme y dejar de temblar o si no, no me creería.

Volvió minutos luego. Tenía un semblante serio. Se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta viéndome detenidamente. Odié la mirada lujuriosa que me echó. Siempre había detestado a los hombres que hacían eso. Aquellos que se detenían a chiflarme en la calle y guiñarme un ojo después de haberme desnudado con el pensamiento.

Me paralicé al verlo acercarse e inclinarse a mi lado.

– Lamento mucho haber tenido que hacerte esto, preciosa.- dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas. Sentí mucho asco y quise escupirle en el rostro pero debía ser fuerte, tener control y aguantarme las ganas o saldría más lastimada. Intenté hablar pidiéndole que me soltara pero apenas y salieron sonidos de mi garganta. Él se movió y torpemente me quitó la venda de la boca.

– ¿Por qué lo haces, Rodney?- inquirí con pesadez al momento que las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.- Dime, ¿qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así?- él no dejaba de verme.- Lamento mucho que no hayamos podido conocernos antes, pero… estamos aquí ahora.- hice un intento por sonreír que al parecer funcionó. Él se puso de pie y desató el nudo de mis brazos pero sin quitarme las esposas ni desamarrar mis pies.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- mi pregunta hizo que me soltara y su expresión cambiara. Desvió la mirada y abrió la boca un par de veces pero sin decir algo. Lo observé bien y noté una cicatriz que tenía en el cuello y se escondía entre su camisa. Un tatuaje en forma de sol en su muñeca izquierda que asomaba a través de la manga. Si no hubiera sabido que estaba enfermo psicológicamente él habría pasado por una buena persona, de esas a quienes dan ganas de contarles tu vida y pedirles un consejo.

– Era la única manera en que podía llamar tu atención. Pensé que haciendo un trabajo como el tuyo lo lograría.- solté una risa irónica y él frunció el ceño.

– ¿Haciendo un trabajo? ¡Pura mierda!- espeté perdiendo la paciencia.- Eres un asco de persona, Rodney. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que me fijaría en ti? Dime, ¿creíste en verdad que haciendo eso yo correría a tus brazos y me enamoraría así de fácil? ¡Pues no! Para empezar, yo jamás me fijaría en un hombre tan viejo como tú y en segundo lugar, ¿adivina qué? ¡Estoy casada! Casada y felizmente enamorada…

– ¡Cállate!- se puso de pie y se tapó los oídos. Estaba siendo mala, muy mala con él. Tenía tanto coraje y tanto odio que deseaba verlo lastimado, herido con mis palabras. Quería que él sufriera tanto o más de lo que yo había sufrido con sus acciones.- ¡Deja de decir esas mentiras, Kari!- gritó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

– Pero si no son mentiras, Rodney. Créeme, jamás había hablado más en serio que ahora.- esbocé una media sonrisa.- ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez? ¡Déjame ir! ¿Para qué quieres tenerme a la fuerza? ¿Qué ganas con eso?

– ¡Basta!- en un acto desesperado me dio una bofetada con tanta fuerza que me sangró la nariz. Lo miré, llena de odio.- Deja de verme así.- pidió pero no le hice caso.- ¡Te dije que dejaras de verme así!- enojado, me dio otra bofetada en la otra mejilla. En ese momento se desabrochó el pantalón y volví a paralizarme sabiendo lo que planeaba.

¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué me dejé llevar por la rabia y lo desafié de esa manera? Ahora el maldito bastardo iba a violarme y probablemente me mataría luego. Todo porque no supe callar mi boca.

Rodney se sacó del bóxer su pene erecto y comenzó a masturbarse en frente de mí. Yo voltee la mirada al suelo y cerré los ojos apretándolos con fuerza. ¿Qué pretendía haciendo eso? ¿Qué me excitara? ¡Dios, necesitaba ayuda!

– Quiero que me mires, Hikari. Ve lo que provocas en mí.- dijo casi gritando pero yo no hice caso. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí su mano húmeda agarrarme de la barbilla y levantarme la cabeza bruscamente. Para entonces mi respiración se había irregularizado y sentía muchas náuseas.- Te dije que me mires.- ordenó apretando mis mejillas entre su mano. Mientras con la otra no dejaba de masajear su miembro.- Vas a ser mía, Kari. Aquí y ahora.

Me quedé inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar. No contaba con que él hiciera eso y ahora sí, no veía la manera de salir de ahí. Empecé a llorar quebrándome con mucha angustia y miedo. Tantas cosas me cruzaban por la mente. Tantos recuerdos e imágenes de momentos placenteros que había vivido anteriormente. Supliqué a Dios que enviara un ángel. Que alguien fuera a rescatarme antes de que sucediera algo más. Pedía a gritos una señal para poder escapar antes de ser violada.

– Te lo suplico.- le rogué a Rodney.- No me hagas nada, por favor.

– Tranquila preciosa, no te lastimaré.- respondió sonriendo. Metió su mano por el escote de mi blusa y apretó mis senos con fuerza. Yo voltee el rostro dejando escapar el llanto por mis ojos.

Jamás podré explicar el odio y la repulsión que estaba sintiendo. Decir que estaba llena de asco por ese hombre que intentaba tomar mi cuerpo a la fuerza era poco. No conocía y no sé si exista algo que defina ese sentimiento, que es combinación de muchos otros.

Se dejó escuchar un ruido en la parte de abajo y luego el crujir de la madera en los escalones.

Alguien había entrado a la casa.

Rodney volvió a abrocharse el pantalón y agarró la pistola que había dejado en el piso. Justo antes de que intentara esconderse la puerta se abrió de un golpe y me quedé atónita al ver a TK.

– ¡Kari!- exclamó sorprendido.

– ¡TK!- estaba muy débil y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerme consciente.- Ayúdame.- supliqué apenas en un susurro volviendo al llanto.

– ¡Déjala ir, maldito!

Rápidamente se movió y le dio un puñetazo a Rodney en la cara haciendo que se tambaleara. Después le dio una patada a un costado de la pierna pero éste se defendió y le propinó un golpe en el pecho alejándolo un poco. Volvió a sujetar el arma para apuntarle pero TK se aventó sobre él y ambos cayeron al piso. Rodney le dio con el puño cerrado en una mejilla partiéndole el labio y TK se defendió de la misma manera. Empezaron a rodar golpeándose salvajemente, mientras yo contemplaba todo con horror.

– ¡Basta!- grité desesperada.

Ambos tomaron el arma y forcejearon con ella. Rodney se movió de tal forma que quedó sobre TK y en ese momento se soltó un disparo.

* * *

**Sanura: Gracias. Si me sentía estúpida creyendo que esto es una locura, que no tengo talento ni éxito, tu comentario vino a hacerme sentir peor. Pero supongo que en éste medio así son las cosas. No me justifico, sólo debo decir que sí, es probable que sea un asco, sí, es probable que esté cometiendo un error al publicarla en ésta página; pero escribir es mi HOBBIE, nunca fue algo a lo que yo creyera que podía dedicarme, de hecho nunca he tomado cursos ni nada sobre literatura, yo estudio Ingeniería, algo muy diferente... pero se me abrió la puerta, se me dio la oportunidad y quise aprovecharla. Me ha costado mucho, ahorita me enfrento a la Inseguridad que por AÑOS ha vivido dentro de mí, tú crees que es sencillo tomar un riesgo así? Tú crees que es muy fácil tomar la decisión cuando voy a invertir mucho en el proceso no sabiendo si lo recuperaré? Jeez! Me gustaría conocerte, mándame un PM o algo y que platiquemos de manera más personal, ya que como veo, tú tienes el conocimiento que a mí me hace falta.**


End file.
